The present invention relates to an interlocking concrete block system for constructing buildings and the like.
Interlocking concrete blocks used in constructing buildings is relatively common to one involved in the construction field. Interlocking concrete block buildings are generally built with a plurality of interlocking concrete blocks. Current methods of concrete block buildings use blocks which are long and unstable in certain building conditions.
The present invention is an interlocking dry-stack concrete masonry building system used for the construction of load bearing and non-load bearing masonry walls. The design of the concrete block has several advantages over conventional masonry block building systems.
A few of these advantages are:
a) Coursing: Provide easy levelling of the first course regardless of foundation conditions; maintaining straight and plumb walls without using string lines; maintain correct and accurate modular wall lengths; enhance structural capacity and stability of the structure during and after construction.
b) An off-set and stacking bond configuration is unique for distribution of compressive forces and self-levelling of block coursing.
c) Dry-stack construction eliminates the use of mortar and making construction under severe weather or site conditions possible.
d) Offset double-wythe construction to enhance resistance to water penetration, thermal properties fire resistance and flexibility in the use of special architectural features.
e) Moment or bending capacity in horizontal and vertical directions, unreinforced.
f) Network of interlocking configuration to absorb energy from impact and compensate for irregularities or settlement in foundations and footing.
The modular dimensions for the block of the present invention are nominally 400 mm long, 200 mm high and 150 mm wide. The standard stretcher block has identical matching profiles with a built in 6 mm tolerance in order to accommodate variable deformities and irregularities inherent the casting of the moulds. In order to achieve lighter weight concrete blocks a center opening 100 mm diameter centered in the block. Curved node profiles with alternating 67 mm radius interior radius and exterior 70 mm radius enable the alternating block to lock into the opening created and anchors the block from rotating outwards. The exterior xe2x80x98legsxe2x80x99 of the block is thickened 45 mmxc3x9750 mm which assembled together with the following block will fit into a 20 mmxc3x97100 mm extrusion formed into the center of the original block. The assembly of the adjacent blocks with prevent the total assembly from rotating or moving in a longitudinal direction. Each plane is chamfered 10 mm in order to create mass and resist abrasion or breakage. The vertically offset, interlocking double-wythe construction provides moment capacity in both the horizontal and vertical out-of-plane directions, and shear capacity in the out-of-plane and in-plane directions. The combination of stacking and running bond configuration provides compressive strength capacity by distributing forces laterally through the wall to the foundation.
The combined 200 mm wide wall are intended for use as external and internal load-bearing and non-load bearing wall and are intended for use in single story residential dwellings. These structures will be unreinforced to a large degree.
According to the present invention there is provided a block for use in constructing buildings comprising an outer face, a head extending from the outer face and a connecting portion on respective sides of the head. The connection portion is arranged to receive at least one connection portion of at least one second block such that the blocks are interconnected.